Chronicles Of Blake Season Five
Chronicles Of Blake Season Five is the fifth season of Chronicles Of Blake. The first half of the season, deals with John and Siobhan living in England, they eventually come back to New York where they learn that Gabriel has gone rouge, and an organization called OMEGA is after them. Collaboration between Bat24 and Coolot1. The theme song is Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball It aired from 2012-2013 The series now airs on the CW. Cast * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake- 22/22- A Detective for the NYPD, who discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters. Cahill stated that this season will be lighter than the previous four. * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance-22/22- John's partner who now knows John's secret of being a Demon Slayer. * Claire Coffee as Siobhan Addams- 21/22- A Hexe, and ancient witch who is now apart of the team. This season John and Siobhan will begin dating, and have a newborn son together. * Eva Mendes as Lieutenant Maya Lopez- 22/22 * Ioan Gruffudd as Chief Sean Mason- The Chief of the NYPD, and also a half demon. This season, will explore Sean's morality. * Molly C. Quinn as Rebekah Owens- 14/22 Recurring *Brian Austin Green as Martin Meisner- 14/22 *Anne Leighton as Rachel Matthews- 14/22 (Final season)- She is a Hexe who is an old friend of Siobhan's who will become involved in the fight with Gabriel. *Paul Bettany as Gabriel- 18/22- An archangel who now is crowned the new "God" of Heaven. Betanny stated that he is a formidable villain that the team have to face this season. *Tom Wisdom as Michael Demiurgos / Jeremiah Rogers- 9/22- Gabriel's oldest brother, who John recruits to help them take Gabriel down. *Ella Anderson as Dalia Mason- 6/22- Sean and Siobhan's crossbreed daughter, who mysteriously ages to a child. Ioan Gruffudd teased that there will be flashbacks containing secrets of his past with Siobhan. *Dylan Walsh as Sergeant Franco- 6/22 *Michael Sheets as Andrew Patterson- *Shawn Toub as Conrad Bonaparte- 4/22- An old friend of Sean's who wants him to embrace his demonic side. Shawn Toub stated that he will turn John and Sean against each other. *Kat Grahams as Zuri Ellis- 3/22 *Sharlto Copley as Lucien- TBA *David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven- 2/22 *Minka Kelley as Detective Angelica Wayne- 1/22 *Dev Patel as Julian Brooke- 1/22 *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Uriel- 13/22 Confirmed Plot Points * Sean Mason's morality will be more explored * John and Sean will work together in an upcoming episode, however according to Eddie Cahill their friendship will never be the same in the next few episodes. * Gabriel's family will be explored during the rest of the second half of the episodes. * Episodes # "The Slayer Identity"- Five months after the previous finale and Kate's death, John Blake and Siobhan have left New York City, and now live in England together planning to raise their newborn son there. Meanwhile back in New York, Sean, Nick, and Maya have stepped up as Slayers protecting New York in John's absence. Sean goes to Nick for help, when he stumbles upon a demon case. The team confront the demon, but Nick tries to shoot it but realizes that his bullets go through the demon and they are defeated as the demon disappears. Back in England, John is enjoying his new life and Siobhan gain new friends from their neighborhood at a baby shower party. Later, Sean transports himself and Nick to John's house, where they tell him that they need his help. John tells them that he gave up that life for good, and that he is engaged to Siobhan. Sean reveals that the demon is known as a Vexuhm, a powerful demon with the ability to cast shadows. John recalls that he faced a similar demon, in his first year of being a Slayer. John decides to return temporarily and upon arriving New York from a plane, he and Siobhan find an upgraded base of operations revealed to be owned by Sean. Reading an ancient book from the 1900s, the team discover that the demon could be killed if you cut off it's head and that they existed to confuse their victims. Luring the demon to a fight, John engages him in a major fight. He then prepares to cut off the demons head, until he manages to trap the demon. In the end, John makes his decision to rejoin NYPD and to continue being a Slayer and a hooded figure watches as John and Siobhan walk to their house. # "Probability"- John is restored as Nick's partner and the two work together on a new case, where people have been pranked or a major accident has occurred, which John believes to be another Trickster. John and Sean summon a resurrected Trickster (Richard Armitage), to ask him if he is responsible for the pranks but he reveals that someone else is responsible. He reveals that someone has stolen his ancient amulet and using the method of probability to cause crimes. John, Maya, and Nick find the man and identifies him as Issac Diez (David Zayas), who wanted to get justice for his wife and daughters murder. John talks him into giving up the amulet, and tells him that what he he is doing now will not bring back his family. Issac gives in and allows himself to be arrested. In the end, Nick saves a woman (Zoe Saldana), from a gang of renegade cops who were sent by a secret organization. # "Lost Boys"- Nick recognizes the woman as a woman named Cara Michaels (Zoe Saldana), who he remembers from his time as a Homicide detective when he rescued Cara and her young son from her abusive husband. Meanwhile, Sean gets visited by an ancient demon known as Conrad Bonaparte (Shawn Toub), an old family friend who wants Sean to embrace more of his demon side. Conrad then reveals information about Sean and Siobhan's daughter who was thought to have died during birth. Later, Nick goes on a date with Cara who reveals that her ex husband has escaped jail again, and joined forces with an elite gang. He goes to John for help, and the two manage to take down gang members and rescue hostages. However, they escape and briefly injure John. Vincent visits Cara, and holds her hostage revealing that they will finally be together again. Nick arrives in time, engaging in a heated fight with him.Vincent nearly kills Nick, until John is forced to shoot him. In the end, Cara and her son prepare to board a plane, before she thanks Nick and John for what they had to do. # "My Fair Maiden"- When someone that John saved when he first became a Slayer is found murdered, John and Nick begin to think that someone has a grudge against John. While investigating the case, Nick discovers that another victim was found murdered the same way. John and Nick are attacked by an attractive young lady (Alexis Bledel), who reveals her abilities as a Selkie. She then kidnaps Nick, and knocks out John when she is near water getting stronger. John realizes that when he first became a Demon Slayer one of his missions was to kill a Selkie, who was luring men to her boat where she kills them and takes their soul. John quickly realizes that she is the sister of the other Selkie, and manages to track her down with Sean and Maya. Sean frees Nick from the cage and the two escape. While, John engages the Selkie in a major battle. In the end, John subdues her and knocks her out claiming that he won't kill again. In the end, Gabriel (Paul Bettany), and his band of archangels Zachariah, Raziel, and Andariel kills a pastor Ben Hastings, who sins by sleeping with strippers in the name of "God". # "Monarch"- John and Nick investigate the murder of Ben Hastings, who they learn was a pastor. Siobhan poses as a reporter, and interviews the prostitute who claims that a man with a black and white trench coat killed the man by touching him on his head. Siobhan quickly realizes that Gabriel is on Earth and warns John. John and Nick summon Gabriel, who confirms that he killed the man who used the name of God to justify his crimes. Another angel, known as Samuel arrives on Earth, and is revealed to be in hiding from Gabriel, as he is considered a criminal of Heaven. Gabriel realizes that John and his team are hiding him, and tells John that he's making a big mistake and that no one has to get hurt. John seemingly agrees, but decides to come up with a plan with Sean. They deliver Samuel but Gabriel recognizes the plan, and attacks John. Gabriel nearly kills John, until Sean subdues Gabriel, long enough to trap him in an angel trap with Gabriel declaring that an angel trap cannot stop "God". John then knocks him out, and locks him in his headquarters. Flashbacks between the season finale and first episode reveal that Gabriel was crowned the new "God", however it came with a price since he has a thousand of angels souls inside his vessel making him unpredictable. # "Gabriel"- Gabriel is sitting in a prison cell made by John, Sean and Samuel. It is revealed all the angel souls within him are speaking at the same time and that this is most likely what has driven him mad. Gabriel realizes he is close to a meltdown and decides to write on the walls to keep himself sane. Gabriel reveals he was one of the first angels god ever created, alongside the likes of Lucifer. Gabriel helped during the fight with Lucifer, but was almost killed. Gabriel actually watched as God sealed Lucifer away, and ended up becoming obsessed with becoming God himself. He defeated many different enemies throughout the years, becoming more and more powerful until he was just as powerful as Lucifer himself. However, once again Gabriel met his match in the form of Azazel, a demon who claimed to be former ruler of Hell before Lucifer. The two ended up fighting, with Azazel revealing he can regenerate his wounds even from angelic blades, an ability only angels were thought to possess. The two's fight ended in Gabriel managing to come out on top, though barely. He cut Azazel in half, trapping one half in purgatory and the other half in the deepest pits of Hell. After this, Gabriel proved himself to God, with God making Gabriel his heir for when he must step down. Back in the present, Gabriel has finally calmed down, laying on the floor, humming a song to himself. He stops when he notices a hole in his cell walls, which he can fit his hands through, this makes him smile as he attempts to rip open the walls. However, just before he does, it cuts to Rebekah Owens, a person who the team knew, walking in to Nick's home. Rebekah walks up to Nick, asking him for help. When questioned on what, Rebekah asks if Nick has ever heard of "Fallen Angels". # "Carnage"- Continuing the events from the last episode, Rebekah asks Nick on information about fallen angels since she has been discovering many sightings. John, Rebekah, and Nick head to the hideout and read about the fallen angels from 1,000 years ago, discovering that many angels are dying one by one because the angels plan on taking over Heaven and eventually Hell. John and Nick investigate murders, and see the vessels of angels laying dead on the ground with black angel marks seared into the ground. John goes to Gabriel for assistance, who reveals that the angels will not stop until Gabriel is free and that they will continue until their "God" returns. Gabriel calls John over, and distracts him letting Gabriel's friend and trusted lieutenant Allocen to knock out John, and freeing Gabriel. With Gabriel freed, he leads his band of archangels and prepares to go to war with the fallen angels. Resulting in a major battle, as the citizens of New York get caught in the middle. Sean activates his full demon side killing a few demons, as well as Samuel smiting some. Samuel and Gabriel face each other in a major confrontation, with Gabriel killing Samuel. John stabs Gabriel with a spear, which doesn't kill him but manages to hurt him before escaping. In the end, Bonaparte kills a woman to show Sean that demons are not human, and that his friendship with John and the team has made him soft. Bonaparte also offers to give Sean and Siobhan's thought to have been dead daughter to him but will have to join him in order to gain her back. # "Legend Of Blake"- John Nick, and Maya team up and pursue a demonic serial killer. They manage to track down the killer at his house, but find agents led by Jack Bones looking for the same man. Jack reveals that he is apart of a Slayer organization called Black Sun Confederacy. Following a lead from Sean, John and Nick go after the demon who manages to injure Jack. He nearly kills John until Alistair in his Were-Wolf form, zooms in and subdues him. Realizing that he is outnumbered, he escapes. Jack reveals to John that they have been tracking a rouge Kitsune who has ties to the demon, which makes Alistair believe that Rose is back. The demon visits the Kitsune, who is revealed to be Rose who thanks the demon for his help and then kills him. Rose arrives at John's house, and acts like she is free of the mind control and reveals that she took care of the demon. Siobhan goes to Sean for help, after using her Hexe abilities finding out that Rose has upgraded herself making her immortal, but with a blood lust. Rose prepares to target the NYPD, but Nick leading the NYPD gets injured. She then kidnaps him, which forces John and Alistair to investigate. Following a lead from Rebekah, John and Alistair take down her demon army where they see Rose with a chained up Nick. John tries to persuade Rose to stand down, and to hand over Nick. With John distracting her, Alistair using his Were-Wolf speed takes Nick to safety. John and Rose fight, but Rose has gained a lot of power due to the half demon spell. Alistair arrives, and stabs her with a dagger from behind which kills her. She dies in Alistair's arms but not before she thanks him, for ending her misery. As the two mourn her death, Alistair gives John advice on making sure that Siobhan is safe before he becomes a father, with John contemplating his life. In the end, Sean has nightmares of demons taking over the city, he then realizes that he is the demon shown in the dream. # "Jinxed"- It begins, where see John waking up in a burning building. He then tries to wake up an unconscious person, who is revealed to be hurt badly. John looks up to see a mysterious man looking at John in the flames, as he speeds off. 48 hours before, John and Siobhan prepare for their wedding although Siobhan's mother Fae (Vanna White), arrives uninvited. Siobhan reveals to John that she didn't want her to come, because she doesn't know that Siobhan is marrying a Slayer. John assures her that everything will be fine. As Nick, Sean, and Maya arrive at the wedding, the priest begins the ceremony. The priest then tells John and Siobhan to say their "I do's", as they kiss everyone cheers. Sean reveals to Bonaparte that he had dreams where he murdered everyone, and that he embraced his dark demon form. Bonaparte tells Sean to double cross John and the team so they can effectively take down Gabriel and the angels, as well as rule the city. Sean refuses, but Bonaparte reveals that he has his daughter held captive and that she's safe for now. During the celebration party, Nick congratulates John as they talk about their futures. Bonaparte knocks out Rebekah, and a band of demons break in killing the people. John and Nick along with Maya fight some demons, and John nearly kills one until Sean speeds in and punches John through a window. He then manipulates fire, which creates a large explosion. Later, John wakes up and sees Sean standing near the flames as we see tons of dead bodies. John attacks Sean, but Sean manages to subdue John. He then prepares to kill him, until Siobhan casts him away using a demon sigil. John and Siobhan manage to save any of the survivors of the explosion including Nick, who has minor injuries but Rebekah is severely injured. In the end, John swears that he will find and take down Sean for betraying him and giving in to his demonic side. Meanwhile, Bonaparte introduces Sean to a bunch of demons who bow down to Sean, calling him their king as it ends in a cliffhanger. # "Judas Kiss"- John and Siobhan were shocked about Sean's betrayal. They soon discover Sean is heading after a tool known as Judas Kiss, which is claimed to control anyone who gets kissed by it. Nick thinks if he is raising a army he needs a attractive person to control people instead of himself. Soon they encounter and fight a man known as the Preist who somehow gained enhanced powers. After beating them the man says the power of Judas helped him. That causes John to realize that Sean already has a army and the Judas Kiss is meant to power up the soldiers. In a end credits scene it shows a woman looking at pictures of demons and John, and then burns them claiming OMEGA is gonna win. # "OMEGA"- A chained up demon awakens in a strange lab, where we see a man in black wearing a hood walk up to him. He reveals to the demon that their kind has has caused Slayers so much pain for generations, which is why they must be eliminated from the planet. He then stabs the demon with a demon killing dagger. John and Maya visits Nick at the hospital, who is healed from his injuries but John worries that he can never help him again because of what could happen. Nick later agrees, since being a Slayer comes with a cost. Meanwhile, Jack Bones returns to New York City, and asks John to help him with a case about missing people. John and Jack do some probing, learning that the people were demons and from Maya is presented with a strange symbol which says OMEGA. Siobhan reveals to the team that when she was evil, she encountered the organization who tells them that they target supernatural threats however in a brutal way. Finding a lead, John and the agents break into the OMEGA base and begin fighting the guards. They save the last victim, before they meet a man wearing a black mask. He introduces himself as The "Sovereign", and tells John that ridding the world of creatures are necessary to be an effective Slayer and offers to John that they can work together, and really take down all demons and other threats. John calls him crazy, and begins fighting him. Sovereign begins to get the upper hand, but John gets back up and manages to successfully defeat him. Later, the Black Sun capture Sovereign and locks him up in their containment cell. In the end, a hooded man is shown sitting at a throne where he is standing next to his two lieutenants. Gabriel arrives, and offers a partnership between the two as both of them have an enemy in common: John, now that he has made an enemy of OMEGA. The man (Stephen Moyer), then agrees and in return he will repay Gabriel with an even bigger angel army to take over Heaven. Flashbacks reveal how OMEGA was formed and how Sovereign became initiated in the group. # "Into The Fire"- Maya has been tracking Sean's whereabouts but to no avail. Nick has John investigate a strange case about a man with PTSD, who brutally murdered his wife. John and Nick visit the man who they learn is named Harry Mitchell, a veteran who claims that he had no recollection of committing the crime which makes John believe that he was possessed. John goes to the Black Sun's prison and offers to talk with Sovereign about a potential lead to find out why Harry killed his wife. Sovereign reveals to John that a magical crystal has the ability to manipulate a person's rage. John goes alone to the location, but he is cornered by multiple creatures. After John manages to kill them, he tries to burn the stone but a powerful demon attacks him. Meanwhile, Sean continues to work with his new army but is confused when they think that he should kill John since being friends with a Slayer is not allowed. Secretly, Sean meets up with Siobhan and reveals that their daughter Dalia was kidnapped by Bonaparte's forces, but Siobhan argues with Sean about everything that has happened to them was because of Sean. Back to John, he continues to get beaten up by the demon. John then gains the upper hand, killing the demon. And successfully burning the stone. Jack Bones bails Harry out of jail, and pays him to leave New York City in order to make a new life for himself. While Nick is fighting vampires who killed a whole family, he is nearly killed by one of the vampires until Zuri Ellis arrives and kills them. She then asks Nick for his help as it ends in a cliffhanger. # "Dead Silence"- Zuri Ellis saves Nick from three vampires, however Nick is reluctant to trust her when he remembers the last time they worked together, they got someone killed. Zuri promises that she will leave, as soon as soon as they deal with the problem. Nick and Zuri investigate leads at the local bar, after Nick interrogates the vampire bartender who claims to know who the Alpha vampire is. Meanwhile, John and Siobhan attempt to have a relaxing day, but Siobhan begins to have visions about Dalia's whereabouts which makes her believe that Sean was telling the truth. While heading towards the location, they are ambushed by a group of vampires who injure Nick and subdue Zuri as a man wearing a black suit and tie, walks up to them while everything goes dark. Waking up in a strange loft, Nick learns that the Alpha vampire Irrick is the creator of all vampires and that he recruited Zuri after turning her. Nick manages to break free, and begins killing a few vampires. He then sets the hideout on fire, and escapes with Zuri. Irrick murders a civilian on live TV and broadcasts that he wants Zuri to come with him, and if anyone finds her to bring her in. Nick goes to John for assistance in taking down Irrick and asks for his help, and John tells Siobhan that they could finish their night when he gets back although it clearly bothers Siobhan. John and Nick head to the bunker, and look up information about an Alpha vampire which reveals that he was one of the world's first vampires and that he turns his victims so they can lead his cause. Zuri arrives, claiming to have decided to turn herself into Irrick so people won't get hurt, after she learns that he has begun killing innocent people. John packs his ancestors vampire blade and decides that it would be useful in stopping him, and tells Zuri that she won't have to go back with him. John, Nick, and Zuri arrive taking down multiple vampire soldiers. John and Nick begin fighting Irrick, but he swiftly defeats them. Grabbing Zuri, and pressing a knife against her throat he threatens to kill her. Unbeknownst to Irrick, Maya shoots him with a special bullet, which allows him to let go of her. John takes out the ancient weapon, and tries to use it but Irrick begins to choke him. Zuri then grabs the weapon and stabs him from behind which instantly kills him. Before he dies, he claims that he gave her life and that she can become the next Alpha vampire, but she cuts off his head revealing that he killed her parents. In the end, Zuri leaves the city to find out who she is, and to find out if she can truly live a normal life. In Flashbacks, to 2008 young Zuri Ellis was an ordinary teenage girl who had a loving boyfriend. Her parents met Irrick, and began to work together. However, Irrick killed her parents and savagely killed her boyfriend. He then bit her, and revealed that he is an Alpha vampire and that all the pain could go away. Zuri was then forced to feed on living humans, and had to do shady questionable things in order to survive. # "Wolves"- An attractive young lady walks into a bar, and begins flirting with one of the locals. When they both go outside and begin having sex, she morphs into a Were-Wolf and slices the man's neck killing him instantly. She then smiles evilly, and walks off as she is shown crossing a name off of a list. Meanwhile, John and Nick investigate the murders where they learn that the M.O of the killer was similar to a Were-Wolves' scratch. The duo head to the bar where the bartender explains that when the murdered occurred, a young woman was last seen with the victim before he died. John and Nick track down the DNA results and is able to discover her name: Amelia Barton a Were-Wolf who lives with her pack. With help from Maya, they are able to locate the base. They break in and start TBA # "Brotherhood"- TBA # "Prophet"-- # "Gods And Monsters"- # "Bad To The Bone"- # "The Transformation Of Maya"- # "Bad Nights"- # "Hand In Hand"- # "The Beginning Of The End"- Category:Chronicles Of Blake Category:Seasons Category:Live-Action Category:CW Shows Category:Unfinished pages